fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Jack
|season=1 |number=7 |image=File:Doctor Jack title card.png |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 14, 1987 |writer=Marc Scott Zicree |director=Richard Friedman |previous=The Great Montarro |next=Shadow Boxer }}"Doctor Jack" is the seventh episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A series of slashings leads the group to a surgeon (Cliff Gorman) who loves the limelight. To complicate matters, a woman seeks revenge on the doctor for her daughter's murder. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A scalpel believed to have belonged to Jack the Ripper that guarantees a successful surgery after it is used to kill. Villain and Fate Dr. Vincent Howlett, electrocuted and stabbed. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Cliff Gorman as Dr. Vincent Howlett *Elva Mai Hoover as Jean Flappen *Doris Petrie as Dr. Price *Michael Copeman as Jim Bronson *Alan Rosenthal as Anaesthetist *Frank Perry as Flower Vendor *Vinetta Strombergs as Duty Nurse *Deborah Kimmet as Obs. Room Nurse *Lynn Vogt as Psychiatric Nurse *Hai Eisen as Code Blue Doctor *Wendy Lum as Station Nurse *Peggy Francis as Surgical Nurse *Candee Jennings as Hooker *Susan Spencer as Emergency Nurse Episode Crew *Directed by Richard Friedman *Written by Marc Scott Zicree *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *John Dolman - Post-Production Supervisor *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Juanita Holden - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Props Buyer *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Lead Props *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Christopher Porter - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Electrician *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583309 Doctor Jack] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes